


With You I Rest My Heart

by justanotherpipedream



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Space, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Guide Tony Stark, M/M, Sentinel/Guide, sentinel bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: After years of running and hiding as an unregistered sentinel, Bucky is dragged by his fellow mercenaries to The Red Room, hoping that a companion or two will be able to help him relax. Never in a million years did he expect to stumble across a guide, much less a compatible one through sheer chance.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Comments: 51
Kudos: 371
Collections: 2019 WinterIron_Holiday_Exchange





	With You I Rest My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EchoSiriusRumme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSiriusRumme/gifts).



> For EchoSiriusRumme as part of the 2019 Winteriron Holiday Exchange, for the prompt Sentinel/Guide AU - I hope you enjoy! Special thanks to Sobri and Nasha who helped read through parts of it!

“Come on Barnes, they ain’t gonna bite. Not unless you ask them nicely.”

A roar of laughter echoed around him as the other men on his team whooped and cheered. Droplets of rain slowed in their descent as the group of mercenaries drifted down, turning into snow, but in this district, the streets were still packed with people. 

Steam from the various food stalls billowed into the air, the glowing blue paper lanterns dangling above their doors swaying against the breeze. The sizzling smells of meats, spices and herbs permeated the air, the vendors shouting their nightly specials to the passersby. Even in the rain, the streets were crowded, laughter filling the air as the locals navigated towards the bright neon signs of their favourite pubs for the evening. 

Navigating through the crowd, they headed towards the discreet building hidden away off the main road. A pair of bright red lanterns hung above the doorway, drawing everyone’s eye who walked past. There was no mistaking the small symbol of Venus engraved in the corner, a calling card for those officially sanctioned by the Companion’s Guild. 

A clasp on his shoulder had Bucky jumping, turning to raise his hands and readying to swing. Brock Rumlow had his hands raised. “Relax, you’re gonna take someone’s head off if you don’t. Come on, we managed to call in some favours and skipped the month long wait list.”

Bucky clenched his jaw, exhaling slowly as he tried to clear his mind. Tried to picture the grassy plains and the bright red mountains of his childhood. Even after all of his travels, of all the faroff places that he’s seen, there was nothing quite like home. “I’m fine-”

Rumlow whistled shaking his head. “You’re not. But we’re here, so enjoy yourself for once Barnes.”

The interior was much more lush and comfortable than he initially expected it to be. The entrance was open with plush couches and chairs that looked inviting and comfortable. The servers were dressed in fitted black suit jackets, and also sported masks on their faces as they served drinks and food. Surprisingly, large tea pots and cups of steaming tea were just as popular as the alcohol appeared to be. 

Customers and servers alike all lounged around, all wearing masquerade masks covering their faces as they chatted.

One of the hosts at the door bowed to them as they entered, opening a large sleek black briefcase. Inside, was a selection of beautiful masks from them to choose. 

“Welcome to the Red Room. Please, leave your weapons in your provided crates. You will be provided with a secure holo-lock to store them securely until you leave. No exceptions.”

With a sigh, he slipped off his blaster and knives sliding them into the provided bin.

The host frowned as their scanner beeped. “I’m sorry, but we have no exceptions sir.”

Bucky tugged down his sleeve with a frown, revealing his metal prosthetic. The host turned pale. “I am so sorry sir, please forgive me- please,take a mask and follow me.” 

Satisfied that his hidden blade in his arm would remain undetected, Bucky picked up a simple, but sleek silver mask. It was plainer than some of the other ones, but Bucky liked the small red stars on the edges of it. After he slipped the mask on, he followed the rest of their group towards the back, past the rows of couches and shimmering curtains, up the staircase and into the large mahogany doors.

The office was neat, a dark purple fainting couch on the side. The fireplace in the corner was crackling, filling the room with a warmth that seeped through their damp clothes. A pot of steaming hot tea was placed on the desk, along with six chairs facing the red haired woman who waited as they entered the room.

She was dressed in an open black silk robe, a dark red dress that cinched at her waist and flared down. “Welcome. Please, take a seat.”

Bucky felt himself tense again, stiffly sitting in the farthest chair on the right. Her mask was black with dark red rubies on the edges, but even with the mask on, Bucky recognized her. Staring down at them with an air of interest was the owner, proprietor and matron of the Red Room, the Black Widow. Natalia, or perhaps Natasha as he heard she went by these days, still looked the same, even after all these years. She leaned forward scanning each one of them, settling for a second longer on Bucky before she motioned to the server. 

With a steady flourish, the server poured out the tea, picked up the tray and with a nod, backed out of the room, closing the door behind them. Natasha took a sip of her own tea before speaking. “Welcome to our humble establishment, the Red Room. I do hope you’ll all enjoy your time here. Soon, you will have a choice of a companion to spend your afternoon with.”

She paused for a moment, as she scanned the room once again. While her voice was warm, the glint in her eyes assured that her words were not to be taken lightly. “All of our companions are fully licensed with the Companion’s Guild, and rest assured if there is _any_ sort of behaviour that is unbecoming on your part, you _will_ be reported and blacklisted everywhere. Is that clear?”

Bucky nodded, and the men around him murmured their consent as well. Relaxing slightly, Natasha shifted back in her chair. “Come in!”

The doors behind them opened once again, and a parade of women and men of all shapes dressed in the finest silks, jewels and gold entered and lined up behind Natasha’s desk. The scent of cinnamon and cloves caught Bucky’s nose, and his eyes darted up to identify the source. 

An olive skinned man stood in the far back. He was dressed in red and gold silks that draped over him enticingly, hugging him in all the right places before they floated down to the ground behind him. Bucky could see the gold necklaces that dangled from his neck through the sheer silk shirt.His dark black hair was soft and wavy, and Bucky was tempted to run his fingers through it. He had the brownest eyes that Bucky had ever seen, lined beautifully with green kohl. 

They reminded him of the smooth, dark coffee that he used to get every morning from May and Ben’s. Warm and inviting, Bucky felt like he could stare into them forever.

He could hear the conversation around him, each of his teammates wandering off with their choice of companion, or multiple, for the evening. He tried to pay attention, to look over at the others, but he couldn’t help but be drawn back. There was something about him, something he couldn’t put his finger on, but for the first time in a long time, Bucky could feel the tension in him start to release. 

“I can see that Tony’s caught your attention.”

Bucky jolted out of his daze at the cough in front of him. Natasha stared at him seemingly unimpressed, but Bucky could see the twitch of her lips. She turned to Tony. the only companion left in the room. 

When did everyone else leave?

“Tony, can you please prepare the atrium? I’ll bring him to you soon.”

With a nod, Tony smiled at Bucky before he shut the door gently behind him, leaving him and Natasha alone. She tilted her head. “It’s good to see you Yasha.”

Bucky stiffened in his chair. “That I survived you mean.”

“That’s more than enough these days, isn’t it?”

“I guess.”

“Don’t think I haven’t kept an ear out for you. I heard about your friend, Steve was it? I heard that he joined the sentinels.”

Bucky closed his eyes. “And what of it?”

He knew exactly what she was asking, but that didn’t stop him from pretending he didn’t. He had tried to convince Steve that once he registered, he could never go back. His life would no longer be his own. But the war continued to wage on, and Steve insisted on doing his part. 

Natasha stared intently at him. “You still have trouble sleeping don’t you?”

_You can’t turn it off?_

He clenched his jaw, his fingers dug into his sides. “I get by.”

She looked like she wanted to say something more, but thought better of it. “You’ve come to the right place then, to relax.”

He looked around the office. “You’ve done well.”

His eyes focused on the stack of golden business cards on the side of her desk, engraved in elegant bright red lettering.

_The Red Room._

“Just like they took our names once upon a time, I decided to take theirs and make it ours. How _infuriating_ it must be to them to hear our name whispered across the galaxy, and know that they can no longer take it back.”

Natasha’s gaze was far away, and she looked like the young girl he once knew. Back when she laughed and cried like all the other little girls in their village. But then her eyes narrowed, her eyes as sharp as glass, and she was the Black Widow once again. She was always resourceful, always the one to protect the other girls whenever the handlers got too angry, looking to take things out on them. And looking at her now-

“I’m proud of you.”

She didn’t smile, but Bucky could see the glimmer of warmth not many could pick up in her eyes. “If it wasn’t for you, none of us would have escaped with our lives.”

He shook his head, the explosions and screams still ringing in his ears. He could still remember the smell of smoke, of dust that filled the air as the adrenaline kicked in and his focus slid into overdrive.

It had taken a whole week for him to snap himself out of it, the pain was all-consuming, overwhelming, but-

He did not regret his choices that day. 

Reaching under the desk, she placed a small brown bag on top before sliding it across the desk. “Here. Take these back.”

“I can pay-”

Natasha patted his hand. “Do not insult me Yasha. Your credits are no good here.”

Without another word, she tucked the pouch into his hand before crossing the room. She opened the door, waiting silently until Bucky put the pouch into his pocket. He got to his feet and followed her into the hallway. 

“You can rest easy; Tony is not one to gossip.”

“Not even to you?”

“Not even to me. We may deal in secrets, but not in the way that you think..”

Before Bucky could protest, they reached the door at the end of the hallway. Natasha nodded at Bucky. “Enjoy yourself, rest. You deserve it. No matter how much you think you don’t.”

She opened the door and nudged him forward, closing the door behind him with a click. 

Green. Everywhere, there was green.

He hadn’t seen so much green in years.

Lush trees and plants of all shapes and sizes extended all around the courtyard. The bushes were trimmed perfectly round, the flowers bundles of bright purples, pinks and oranges, colours he hadn’t seen in anything but paintings in a long time. Soft lanterns hung overhead, giving a soft glow to the dark skies looming overhead the glass ceiling. 

The stone pathways weaved and curved around, leading to the center of the room, where a gorgeous round table filled with food awaited. Beside it stood Tony, standing beside the table waiting patiently as Bucky neared the table.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

Bucky could only nod in response, swallowing his tongue as he stared down at the companion now within arm’s reach. He curled his fingers tightly, catching himself as he felt the urge to reach out and brush away a strand of hair that flopped over Tony’s face.

“Yes.”

Bucky couldn’t help but feel satisfied as the man in front of him flushed. Like one of the flowers in the garden, he seemed to bloom with the compliment. “You’re a charmer aren’t you? Natasha told me that you were a smooth talker.”

Bucky snorted. “That was a long time ago. What else did she tell you?”

“Only that you both were old friends. From before. And that you desperately need to unwind.”

Bucky stiffened. “Look no matter what she said, I don’t need you to-”

Tony held up a hand. “I understand that you have your trepidations with good reason. Contrary to popular belief, peddlers of flesh are not our primary source of power. I may deal in secrets, but rest assured darling, I make my living in keeping secrets, not divulging them.”

“If you know about... _before_ , then you understand why I still have hesitations.”

Tony stared at him for a moment, and Bucky tried not to fidget under his scrutiny. Without another word. Tony started undoing his silk shirt and pulled the collar down. 

Bucky’s breath hitched as he stared in horror at the spatter of scars spiraling out of the center. It was faint, but Bucky could see the traces of the brand from the darkened skin. “What did this to you?”

“Shrapnel mostly. The Ten Rings didn’t care about anyone they captured for indentured service.”

Bucky’s breath hitched, his fingers hovering over the canvas of scars. The Ten Rings were one of the major allies of Hydra, but were rumoured to be mostly destroyed. “So you escaped. And joined an organization they couldn’t touch.”

“One of the few neutral and powerful guilds left” mused Tony with a grin. “It really pissed them off when I crawled out of there alive and kicking. Nothing more annoying than hiding in plain sight, especially working with Natasha.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure soldier,” said Tony. He motioned to the table. “Shall we?”

They settled in the chairs and Bucky couldn’t help but feel awkward as he stared at the spread laid out. A spread of fruits, desserts, meats and cheeses were all meticulously arranged. Tony carefully poured the tea, serving Bucky before pouring himself a cup. 

It all looked so delicate, he didn’t know where to even begin. 

“I felt overwhelmed the first time I saw this too. Here, if you don’t mind, can I suggest some of my favourites?”

At Bucky’s nod, Tony reached forward and started piling a variety of different things onto Bucky’s plate. “This is really delicious with some of this salsa, and oh, you should see if you like these starfruits-”

They spent the rest of the evening talking and eating. It was enthralling listening to Tony tell his stories, watching how he lit up as Bucky told his own tales of his work and adventures. And then all too soon, Tony set down his napkin onto his plate. “I really enjoyed our time together James.”

“I did too,” said Bucky. He was mostly surprised at how much of a good time he had. “If you aren’t opposed, I would love to visit you anytime.”

Tony beamed. “On the house of course. Any friend of Natasha’s is a friend of mine.”

“No I couldn’t-”

“Please. It’s...nice to have a friend where we can talk without any pretenses. Besides-”

Tony cut himself off, biting his lip in worry. 

“Please don’t hold back on my account,” responded Bucky. He never wanted this man to ever feel nervous in front of him. “Besides?”

“It’s rare to find an unbonded and unregistered sentinel these days.”

Bucky reeled back in shock, his mind whirling, his stomach dropping to the ground. Tony’s smile was soft. “Natasha didn’t say anything to me, I swear. But, I do think she paired us up for good reason. Please.”

Without another word, Tony held out his hand and like a moth to a flame, Bucky couldn’t help but reach out to take it.

Slowly, then all at once, Bucky could feel it. 

The skin crawling itch that he’d felt under his skin that had been there since as long as Bucky could remember was suddenly gone. A feeling of _relief_ blanketed his mind and for the first time in a long time, Bucky’s head felt clear. 

“Oh” breathed Tony, his eyes wide. He reached out to cup both of Bucky’s cheeks in his hands, slipping off the mask.

Bucky swallowed tightly, breathing deeply as he leaned into the gentle touch. He felt himself tense again as he waited for the feeling to pass. While he had long accepted the fact that he was a sentinel, he never really had hope that he would find a guide, much less a compatible one. 

That was part of the reason that Steve registered after all; matchmakers were only available to registered sentinels and guides who signed up to serve, making official conscription unnecessary. 

Never in a million years, in a million _lives_ had Bucky ever thought that he’d ever come close.

Tony brushed his thumb across Bucky’s cheek, his eyes shining. “I never thought it’d be like this.”

“Like this?”

“Quiet,” whispered Tony. “Everything is finally _quiet._ ”

Bucky pulled Tony into his arms, tucking his head under his chin. Time seemed to slow as they stood there holding each other. And while he could still hear the sounds of the rain outside hitting the roof, of the dragonflies buzzing as they flew, Bucky felt like he had the control to drown it out. 

“What now?” whispered Tony.

Bucky closed his eyes. “We’ll figure it out.”

“Together,” whispered Tony with conviction. At Bucky’s nod, he relaxed, “For now, you should rest.”

The rain slowed down to a drizzle, as the moon peeked out from behind the clouds.


End file.
